Imperator
by Comrade IS-2
Summary: Imperator, an invincible being that all should fear, enrolls himself at Beacon when Ozpin informs him of Salems pawns at the school. All he needs is to guard the school and knock some heads, simple. What he didn’t take into account, was Ozpins students.
1. Imperator

Ch.1

Friendly Neighborhood Monster

The church was dark, but night usually makes things darker. Father Jack wasn't worried about the darkness, his day had gone far to well. It was amazing how easy his job was when he wasn't drunk. He hadn't said anything blasphemous, or made advances towards the sisters. All in all, a great day. He was excited to go home. Father Joseph would take over in an hour, then he would be free to go home. Home, home sounded nice, he could be lazy at home. He could already imagine it, walking into his home, taking of his clothes, sitting in front of the TV, and opening a bottle of whiskey. He almost felt bad for Joseph, the graveyard shift was brutal.

The breeze picked up, Jack though he should close the windows. He turned to go get the stick to close the high windows. When he got to the first pew he thought he saw someone, a few pews away. He was about to call out, but the stranger beat him to it. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." The voice was low, but was easily understandable, even from its current distance. Jack started to make his way to the strange man.

"What have you done my child." Jack answered. This should be his last act for today. Give this man a penance, maybe a small prayer, then he could relax until Jospeh got there.

"I've killed a priest." His eyes opened, black slits surrounded by blood red. Jack stopped dead, everything was wrong. The usually comforting art and decorations in the church seemed to give off a sinister feeling. The light breeze became a bone chilling wind. He was no longer happy, a deep anxiety washed over him. The man stood up and walked out of the pews. The demon started to come towards him, Jack tried to back up, and fell backwards. His body would no longer obey him, he could only watch as the monster moved closer in a slow walk.

"W-w-what do you want d-d-demon." He tried to summon up his confidence, but his mental fingers weren't strong enough to hold onto the evasive thing known as bravery.

"Oh father, I'm not a demon, I'm just a monster. You, on the other hand, are." His voice held a tone of amusement.

"What do you mean! I'm a servant of God!" Jack was angry, enough to make his body move backwards. His rage was quickly replaced by fear when the man smiled.

"A servant of God who drinks, harasses the sisters, lies, steals, commits blasphemy, and loves the children a little too much. What a moral paragon. I've not come to pass judgment on you, though. I'm no better. I kill, steal, lie, and I love a drink from a time to time. But the children, one must wonder why a man would favor them over adults." Jack has no retort for that. But the man wasn't done. "But, like I said, I'm not here to judge you. I want what's inside of you, your memories. You know where I can find the local mobsters." He picked Jack up by the throat, his grip like a vice

"Yes, yes! I know where they are, I'll tell you!"

"Yes, you will." Jack heard a loud crack and his vision was throw sideways. Everything started to go dark, but it looked like he was being pulled into something.

_"Are you a good person..."_

Alex sat at the brightly lit bar, having a regular old beer. And by regular he means that it was so regular he thought it was beer flavored beer, but you get what you paid for. Apparently 2 lien wasn't enough for something special, but he wasn't doing anything special, so he didn't care. There was one other person in the bar with him, near the door. That's good, less people make his job easier. Alex was excited, he would rough up some wanna be gangsters. Maybe kill one or two, can't be a hero can we. That's for those brown nosing Huntsmen. Though he did look like one, Camo cargo pants, red and black hoodie, fingerless gloves, hell he only needed a weapon and he'd fit the part perfectly. But you don't need a weapon when you can punch tanks into pieces, or can make your hands razor sharp claws.

The door opened, revealing men in black suits. They all looked the same, except for the one in the back. He was a scrawny man wearing a white and black suit, one that was considerably nicer than everyone else's. Alex took this as the man in the priests memories. The Boss, Head Honcho, Chief, whatever name he called himself. He and his crew of nine walked in, and immediately the only other patron hightailed it out the door. Their reputation precedes them, thought Alex wryly, if only they knew what they were in the room with.

The Boss instantly started to make his presence known. He shouted at two of his men to watch the door. Then he and the other seven walked towards the bar. "Hey, barkeep, where's the protection money." His voice was extremely condescending. Elevating Alex's dislike towards him to all new levels. The bartender shrunk away from him, serving to increase The Bosses ego even more.

"You know, this part of Vale isn't very dangerous. One might think your forcing this man to pay you for a service he doesn't require." Alex wheeled around in his barstool so he could look at the mobsters, giving a small nod towards the bartender and his drink. The bartender understood this and began to fill his glass. Alex used this time to look at the gangster weapons. They all had brass knuckles, except The Boss. He had nothing, he most likely expected his men to protect him should anything happen. One of the grunts put a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Empty your pockets and apologize, else I'll rough you up." By this time Alex's beer had returned. Not taking his eyes off of the gangster, he moved his hand towards the drink. He brought it to his mouth, took a sip, put his spare hand on the mobsters elbow, and delivered the most badass line he could think of.

"No you." The ganster would've laughed, had his arm not been bent ninety degrees the wrong way. No one excepted this sudden aggression from Alex, or his amazing one liner. This gave him ample time to break another ones nose. By the time they all recovered, he put a third through a table, and put a foot into his groin. One of the grunts punched Alex in the chest. Alex noticed how weak they were and decided to play with his prey. Grabbing the unfortunate souls hand, effectively breaking all of the bones in it, he triumphantly declared, "And I'm still going!" And without a second thought he kicked his knee, shattering his kneecap and entire knee. The man collapsed, leaving only 5 grunts and a baby in a suit.

The toddler in charge shouted in a desperate voice, "Get him!" Before his men could act, Alex hit one so hard he flew into a table and shattered it. Alex grabbed a chair and broke it over two mobsters heads simultaneously. Then he stopped, turned towards the last gangster, and stared. He thought the gangster was just as dumb as the others, but he was proven wrong when he bolted towards the door. The desperate man nearly knocked the door off its hinges as he ran out of the building. That left the ill prepared chief all alone, with a monster. Alex marched towards him in a slow gait. Drawing out every movement. The Boss, in a last ditch attempt to survive, went in for a punch. Alex moved his hand up and caught the weak strike. He dropped his glass, which he didn't even realize he was holding, and transformed his hand into a claw. He cut off The Bosses arm at the elbow, causing the baby to fall back screaming. He shifted his other arm into a claw and pounced on the man.

"Hey Boss, need a hand?" With that Alex drove his claws through his chest cavity, killing the man. After a moment Alex stood, flicked the blood off of his knives(for hands), and brought back his shorter, less sharp, fingers. He looked around at the mess he made, and realized he would have to pay for this. Speaking of paying, he looked at the bar. "Hey, done pissing your pants back there?" Slowly, but surely, the bartender moved his head over the bar. He quickly turned pale when he saw the state of his establishment, and it got worse when he saw the blood and body of The Boss. Alex produced a sheepish grin.

The door opened, and both Alex and the bartender reacted in their own way. Alex turned around halfway with a curious look on his face, and bartender almost dived back behind the bar. Alex smiled wider than he had all day. The two in the door way were none other than Ozpin and Qrow. Upon noticing the destruction, they looked around for the source. Their eyes found his smiling figure at the same time, and reacted based on their own info. Qrow walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of him, demanding a answer. Ozpin froze and looked at Qrow with fear. Alex decided to let Qrow slide, regarding his ignorance to the being in front of him. He walked towards a almost un-damaged booth, much to Qrow's protests, and motioned for them to follow. Once they were all seated, Qrow made himself known. "Who are you? What did you do?" Ozpin's expression darkened, but Qrow countinued. "Ozpin, do you know this person?"

"Qrow, stop!" Seeing that Qrow was silenced, Alex opened his mouth

"What's up Pin? How's the kids, how's the wife, how's the house?" Either Ozpin didn't get the joke, or choose to ignore it

I'm alright Imperator, how are you." At least he understood respect.

"Good, good, and call me Alex." Qrow looked astounded. That should shut him up.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you Alex."

"Oh"

"I would like you to come guard Beacon." Now it was Alex's turn to be shocked. Qrow looked back and forth between the two with a confused face. After Alex regained his composure, he asked his own question.

"Why would I?"

"Because You'd have a road straight to Salem." Alex slammed his hand on the table, a angry look made its way to his face.

"Bullshit, how do you know?"

"She's using human pawns."

Alex thought for a moment, before deciding his next move. Standing up, he walked to the door.

"I'll be there." Without another word he left. Leaving the two men to their own thoughts.

_"...Because I'm not."_

Oh boy, that's the first chapter of my first story. I hope it wasn't to painful to read. If your wondering those two italic quote were basically timeskips. That's what I'll do until I find out how to break up chapters in a different way. Any Ideas are welcome. I'll make another chapter soon. Enjoy the rest of your day!


	2. Imperator discontinued

Alright, I was sick for awhile. This gave me time to really plan out Imperator's story, and to realize that it would be weird. So I decided to kinda restart it. I'm just gonna create a different start(since that all I really had), I'm also gonna ditch the whole Salem thing. It was not my idea in the first place, and I thought it really didn't do anything to my story. The new story will be called "Imperator, the immortal weapon." Edgy I know, but it fits what I'm gonna do. I'll try to get the first chapter out by Friday. Don't die in the meantime!


End file.
